The Black Covered Journal
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: You just found a journal by Mina Cromwell. She will guide you through her 8 "Heaven and Hell days" from her life - with Hetalia characters. The units that she recieved on her birthday, might just change her life forever, in many ways.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi people who pretty much accidentally accessed into HundredPercentHetalian's mind! First story! So don't tell me "That is horrible" okay? Took LolliDictator's manuals, do you have a problem with that?**

**Rated T for cussing, yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING other than Mina Cromwell, her Grandma, and Tom. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and LolliDictator own the manuals. **

**I SUCK AND FAIL on grammar and British English. My best friend told me that before, and I won't deny it.**

**Prologue**

Hello, to whomever that has picked up this journal. First, I will say that I am happy for you and sad for you at the same time. You'll figure it out soon enough.

**A Few Facts I Am Certain Of**

My name is Mina Cromwell. I am 17, and I live all alone in a giant mansion with like, 7 bed rooms in Nevada, in some really small town that pretty much no one knows. I am crazy for Anime and Manga, especially Hetalia.

And this is my journal that you are reading.

The few days that I have been writing this journal has been heaven and hell to me at the same time. Kinda like Grandpa Rome's song jumbled all together. England police and cook. Germany technician and police. France cook and technician. Switzerland banker and lover. Italy lover and banker. Get it?

Since you have opened this journal, you HAVE to read it all the way through. Don't put it down, throw it away, or skip to the last page if you value your future and life. I'm not kidding. I am not the kind of person that kids around with these kinds of stuff. So read it, all the way, okay?

**One More Important Fact**

Where I am right now? Not at my house. I can't tell you. But you'll figure it out in the end….

Now, let me show you eight days of my life. It all started when I answered that doorbell…..


	2. Two You Don't Want At The Same Time

**Day 1**

"Thanks Grandma. You really didn't need to…" I talked into the phone.

"Oh no honey, it was not problem," Grandma laughed at the other side. "It's your birthday! And there's only one 17th birthday for my Mina Cromwell, no?" I laughed.

"I guess so grandma. You're the best. Oh, hold on. The doorbell rang,"

"Oh, then I guess my present just got delivered to you. I hope you like it honey. I have to go now."

"Okay. Thanks lots, Grandma."

* * *

I rushed to the door, eager to see what kind of present Grandma sent me. She always sends the best. I opened the door, expecting Tom the delivery man. He does ALL the delivery stuff in this town.

But instead, I saw a man I have never seen before with two giant brown boxes next to him. I stared at him, confused.

"Mina Cromwell?" the man asked. I nodded. Since the guy was looking at me funny, I guess I was acting like a dope. Damn it.

"Um… are you a replacement for Tom?" I asked.

"Who?" the man asked back, completely taking me as a creep.

"Well… he's the delivery man in the town and…."

"This is too valuable. Couldn't let anyone else deliver it to you. Too dangerous. Get it?" Oh, treat me like an idiot why don't you? But… too valuable? I looked at the giant boxes. What exactly DID Grandma sent me?

"Okay… then. I need you to sign this right here," the man said, handing the verification paper or whatever to me. I quickly signed it. "Good luck then. Your next one will come tomorrow." Good luck? Next one? What the hell?

**Logo Mark On The Truck**

"Flying Mint Bunny". The president of that company MUST be an England fan

I took the boxes into the house (thanks for nothing delivery man) and I set it down near the sofa. I noticed the paper on the boxes.

Oh. Freaking. Shit.

I picked up the manual. For the record, I am NOT a manual person. To make it sound more Hetalia fan-ish, I AM NOT GERMAY. I tossed it aside. I heard about these from my Hetalia fangirl friends on the Internet. "Hetalia Units". Kinda like robots, but not exactly robots. Very confusing. And you have to wake it up in order to start the unit right? Okay… I can do that. BUT WHY THESE TWO AT THE SAME TIME? If I try to wake one without getting it mad, it will certainly get the other one on a rampage. It HAD to be these two. Don't get me wrong. I am FREAKING out right now. For a girl that has been obsessed over Hetalia for about 4 years now, this is completely a dream come true. But… not exactly THESE two at the SAME time.

I started to gather all Hetalia information in my head. Let's see… sing "Star-Spangled Banner"? That will certainly wake one, but it won't make the other one happy at all. Get a hamburger? No, same result. Freaking bitch, what the hell am I supposed to do? Then, a light bulb went off in my head.

I rushed into the kitchen and I grabbed a tiny bottle of scotch (don't tell the police this okay? I don't drink. It's for my friend who comes to my house a lot and she is over 20) and took it to the first box. I shook it around a few times. It made a swishing sound, like all liquids do.

"…. That thing better be British." A mumbling voice came from the box. Nothing from the other. Success. Brains ARE smarter than calculators.

"Yep, it is. You want it?" I asked. I got the answer soon enough.

**Tragic Happening**

As I was flying midair, I saw a page in the manual. _"__It is advised to stand a few metres away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box."_ Oh, so NOW you tell me.

* * *

Thankfully, I didn't get stabbed by box pieces, but the room was a complete mess. I mumbled a few things under my breath as I was cleaning the floor with a dusting pan and a mop since the pieces were too big for the vacuum. Pair of deep green eyes was staring at me kind of apologetically.

"I am deeply sorry for my ghastly behavior… I would help, if I can…" he said, looking sorry. I quickly shook my head.

"It's not your fault. I should've looked at the instructions," I said, glancing at the manual.

**What It Said On The Manual**

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual.**

England chugged down the last of scotch and put the empty bottle down on the table. I took a peek at him while I was dumping the scraps in the garbage can. Green eyes, blonde hair, bushy eyebrows and that military clothes. Exactly from the Anime. THIS. IS. AMAZING. Thank you so much Grandma.

"I haven't heard of your name yet, have I?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Mina Cromwell. Nice to meet you England. Or do you prefer Arthur?"

"Both are fine with me," he shrugged. "So…are you going to open the git?" He asked, glancing at the box that I haven't touched yet. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you want me to?"

"Hell no!" he yelled. "Personally, I want you to return it and get a different one instead. One that is NOT France or Spain, I might add." He sighed. "Why did it have to be him? It could've been anyone else, you know…"

"Well, I COULD but you guys are presents from my Grandma and –"

**Epic Fail**

I forgot. The other one responds to British accents

* * *

So I was sweeping the floor for the second time today (but this time with the help of England) and I glared at the other one watching us while he sat on the sofa.

"Hey… do you mind helping us?"

"Help?" he looked at me blankly. "Well… a hero DOES help but not in these kinds of stuff…"

"Rubbish," England mumbled under his breath. The one that I (or England, actually) opened had sky blue eyes, chestnut colored hair with a flick of hair on the forehead, glasses and brown military clothes.

**What It Said On The Manual**

**ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual**

I took it in my hand and flipped it a few pages. I twitched and immediately put it down. Seeing all those words is making me dizzy. I DO like books, but manuals just creeps me out. Time to rely on my Hetalia knowledge again. Okay then… something that will make America listen to you….

"Hey America…or Alfred? Al?"

"Hero!" he screamed smiling. I heard England mutter a word that I cannot write down because of inappropriateness. True gentlemen huh? I sighed.

"You know what? I'm just gonna call you whatever I want. I'm Mina Cromwell. Nice to meet you. Now if you don't get your lazy butt up and help, I DO have a few horror movies from Japan." Not a lie. But I actually never touched it since I'M kind of the person that can't watch horror movies. But hey, this was for making America listen to me. He immediately jumped up and picked up a mop. England snickered. America glared at him, but he noticed me and started back into picking up trash. Hey, is this cool or what? I have a country under my rule. Does that makes me greater than President of the United States?

* * *

"Alright, what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked putting on my white apron. America seemed to think about it for a few seconds (Which is really REALLY rare for him I might as well add).

**What He Replied?**

"Hamburgers,"

Okay, that is a hard request. I never made hamburgers before, and we don't have a McDonalds or Carl's Junior or anything in this town. England just shrugged while reading a book (mine, I will tell you and I think it was Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Yep, it was British Version) so I took it as "I don't care."

"Okay… Alfred, I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to have hamburgers…"

"awwww…."

"But I CAN make pancakes,"

"Pancakes for dinner?" England asked, but America immediately cut in,

"At least she's ABLE to make something," I heard England growl a little. But I have to say, America has a point there….sorry England.

"Well, I'm low on food right now, since the grocery store in the town got raided by some people and it's shut down…" I replied.

"What kind of people wants to raid a grocery store?" America asked, completely confused.

"Kind of people that wants candy so bad that they don't bother to pay." I told him, pouring pancake batter in the bowl.

"Okay…. I'm not gonna talk about that topic again…"America turned on the TV to some random channel I don't know. But I can tell you that it was NOT the news channel.

* * *

"Mina, could you pass me the whipped cream?" America asked, already stretching across the table to grab the can anyway.

"Should've taught him some manners, you know?" I whispered to England.

"I tried. A few times. More like billion times," England grumbled.

"England, how can you eat pancakes with just butter on it? That's insane," America said spraying an amount of whipped cream that was most DEFINITELY NOT normal on his pancakes.

"You need your taste buds checked," England replied pouring in a cup of tea (from the smell, I guessed it was ginger. Where the heck did he find it?). Okay, I'm not sure if I should say it, but England isn't the one who should be talking….

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" I said putting down my fork. "I forgot to give you your bedrooms! Here, come upstairs with me,"

"I am NOT going to be next to this git," England said, pointing at America with his thumb. America didn't even seem to notice. He was too busy "ooh"-ing and "aah"-ing at my crazy big house.

"Alright, England, you take the one at the farthest on the left. America, you take the one on the farthest right. Got it?" I said, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Gosh, you sound just like Germany," America said, turning to the right. Me? Germany? You gotta be kidding me. He'll laugh his ass off if he heard that (and if he knew me).

"Thanks," England whispered to me as he head off. I just smiled.

"Alright, good night you two. America, you will NOT attack and/or nuke England in his sleep. Okay? And England, you will NOT curse America in his sleep either,"

"Mm, sure. Goodnight." America yawned and walked into his room.

"…bummer. g'night." England closed his door. I sighed, went down stairs to lie down on the couch (since that's where I normally sleep). Geez, Grandma sent me the best birthday present ever, didn't she? Slightly stressful though.

**Shocking Realization**

I forgot to give and tell them something really important

I ran into my giant wardrobe, and pulled out a few pajamas that I expected will fit the two. I ran upstairs and knocked (just in case…. you know) on their door, America's first, England's second. They both came out at the same time.

"Here are your pajamas," I said, pushing the pajamas in their hands. And I turned to them as I started down the stairs. "And you're gonna wear it while you're sleeping, okay?"


End file.
